polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayden Christensen
Hayden Christensen (ur. 19 kwietnia 1981 r. w Vancouver w prowincji Kolumbia Brytyjska) – kanadyjski aktor i producent filmowy. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Vancouver w prowincji Kolumbia Brytyjska jako trzecie z czworga dzieci programisty komputerowego Davida Christensena i Alie Nelson. Jego ojciec jest pół-Duńczykiem, pół-Anglikiem, a matka pół-Szwedką, pół-Włoszką. Dorastał w Thornhill, na przedmieściach Toronto w Ontario z siostami – starszą Hesją (mistrzynią trampoliny) i młodszą Kaylen (ur. 1984) oraz starszym bratem Tove (producet filmowy). Uczęszczał do E.J. Sand Public School, naukę kontynuował w Baythorn Public School i Unionville High School w Unionville w Ontario. Był szkolnym sportowcem, grał w hokej i tenis. Wakacje spędzał na Long Island ze swoją babką Rose Schwartz, a uczęszczał do Actors Studio w Nowym Jorku, a także brał udział w projekcie teatralnym Arts York w Unionville High School. Kariera Został odkryty, podczas gdy jego starsza siostra, mistrz trampoliny szukała agenta, i mając osiem lat dostał rolę w reklamie Pringles. W wieku 13 lat brał udziałem w kilku serialach telewizyjnych. Zwrócił na siebie uwagę jako 16-letni gwiazdor piłki nożnej, który był molestowany seksualnie przez swoją macochę i z rozpaczy sięgał po narkotyki w serialu ABC Family Szkoła przetrwania (Higher Ground, 2000). Później pojawił się w dramacie telewizyjnym ABC W amarantowej matni (Trapped in a Purple Haze, 2000), gdzie zagrał ze swoim przyjacielem Jonathanem Jacksonem. Rola kłopotliwego syna chorego na raka 50-latka (w tej roli Kevin Kline) w melodramacie Życie jak dom (Life as a House, 2000) przyniosła mu nominację do Złotego Globu oraz nagrody – National Board of Review i Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association Award. Zdobył także dobre recenzje za kreację dziennikarza Stephena Glassa, który publikował artykuły, które okazały się być plagiatami w filmie Pierwsza strona (Shattered Glass, 2003). 12 maja 2000 r. Hayden zapowiedział, że będzie grał rolę Anakina Skywalkera w dwóch prequelach Gwiezdnych wojen: Ataku klonów (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, 2002) i Zemście Sithów (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, 2005). Hayden został wybrany przez reżysera George’a Lucasa, bo ten uważał, że Hayden ma talent i będzie dobrym partnerem dla Natalie Portman. Lucas zaskoczył wtedy świat filmu przez dokonanie wyboru nieznanego wówczas aktora, pomijając tak wielkie nazwiska jak Leonardo DiCaprio czy Jonathan Jackson, a także 400 innych kandydatów. Jednak za rolę Skywalkera otrzymał dwukrotnie Złotą Malinę jako najgorszy aktor drugoplanowy. W 2002 r. trafił na listę pięćdziesięciu najpiękniejszych ludzi magazynu „People”. W 2002 r. występował na scenie w This Is Our Youth Kennetha Lonergana w Londynie, na West Endzie u boku Anny Paquin i Jake'a Gyllenhaala. W 2005 r. Christensen zadebiutował na Broadwayu w 10-minutowej sztuce. Życie prywatne W 2007 roku zaczął się spotykać z aktorką Rachel Bilson, z którą nakręcił film Jumper. 25 grudnia 2008 r. zaręczyli się. W połowie 2010 r. związek rozpadł się, ale para zaczęła się spotykać ponownie kilka miesięcy później. 29 października 2014 Bilson urodziła ich córkę Briar Rose. W 2017 roku po 10 latach związku Rachel Bilson i Hayden Christensen postanowili się rozstać. Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Kanadyjscy aktorzy